Memory of a Sword
by YuukiTenriKdramon
Summary: New protagonist Shou Sakuma, seorang expert gamer di Sword Art Online version 2nd, menggabungkan kekuatannya dengan teman-temannya dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Aincrad dari musuh yang kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari musuh sebelumnya. 1st Fanfiction ever, maaf kalo buruk. xD (Disclaimer: Reki Kawahara)
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna~ Saya Kdramon, dan ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya disini. Ya, pertama.

Jadi, jika ada salah-salah di ceritanya mohon dimaklumin, deh.

Btw, ngeliatin dan nontonin Sword Art Online udah cukup menarik perhatianku buat nulis cerita tentang SAO. Terus, karena ini fanfiction pertama, ya gimana deh.. Masih belom tau cara-cara buat ini itu di sini. (?) Oh yeah, I also speak English, jadi mungkin nanti bakal ada fanfic yang bahasa beda. Arab kalo perlu. #dikeroyokorangarab

Disini gaboleh post fiction buatan sendiri ya? #eh

Just kidding, daripada nontonin saya curhat 5 halaman, mending happy reading!

**Chapter 1: Sword Art Online v2**

Sebuah komputer me-log on kedalam sebuah aplikasi Word. Username: Kirito. Orang berbaju hitam itu pun mulai mengetik.

"Kadang, kita tidak bisa lari dari takdir yang sudah ditetapkan selamanya. Takdir itu akan terus mengejar, mengitari tubuh kita, dan merasuki jiwa kita.

Bahkan takdir sebagai seorang pemain game online pun, tidak bisa dihindari. Karena itu sudah menjadi jiwa kita, sebuah second-nature.

Cerita dari temanku ini, seorang yang kutemui saat aku bermain game online, cerita yang terbalik dari ceritaku, dan bagaimana dia menjadi seorang yang jauh, jauh lebih kuat dariku. Ceritanya untuk menyelamatkan dunia tersebut."

"Shou, waktunya sarapan!" suara seseorang memanggilnya dari lantai satu ke atas.

"Ya, bentar lagi kok ma." Balas Shou Sakuma, seorang laki-laki berumur 17 tahun, berambut coklat kehitaman, dan terpentingnya, dia seorang gamer. Gamer Sword Art Online, yang setahun lalu, dikembangkan oleh Kayaba Akihiko yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Sword Art Online, atau SAO, adalah game VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) yang sangat berbahaya, betul. Tahun 2024, satu tahun yang lalu, Kirigaya Kazuto atau Kirito, mengalahkan Kayaba dan memenangkan game itu. Di jangka waktu setahun, CEO Director dari RECTO Progress Inc., Yuuki Shouzou, mendevelop SAO dan membuat Aincrad yang bebas dari hal-hal seperti kematian, terkunci in-game, dan lain-lain.

Jadi, karena menurut Yuuki bahwa 25 floors yang akan datang adalah terlalu mudah, dia pun menambah 100 floors lagi. Total floor yang dimiliki Aincrad sekarang adalah 200.

"Ma, hari ini aku maen SAO ya," kata Shou kepada ibunya yang sedang duduk dan makan disebelahnya.

"Untung waktu di SAO udah dicepetin ya," balas ibunya. "Kalo nggak, kamu bisa berminggu-minggu ga berenti main tuh!"

Ya, yang dikatakannya benar. Waktu di SAO sekarang adalah: satu hari di SAO sama dengan satu menit di dunia asli.

"Oke, nanti ketemu pas makan siang ya." Shou pun melesat ke kamarnya, mengambil NerveGear nya, dan login kedalam dunia virtual tersebut.

Username: Shouma

Password: ********

"Link Start!"

Aincrad sudah berbeda. Saat Shouma turun ke dunia tersebut, dia berada di Floor 1: Town of Beginnings. Dia level 75, dan memakai pedang Hurricane Slasher, memakai baju Mystic Kurt Robe warna biru. Saat dia berjalan-jalan disekitar kota itu, dia melihat poster-poster orang kagumannya, Kirito. Dia mengagumi Kirito, orang yang menyelamatkan semuanya dari insiden SAO setahun yang lalu.

Dia berjalan-jalan lagi. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hoi, Shouma! Lama gaketemu nih!"

Itu adalah teman Shouma, seorang gamer juga. Namanya Raven. Dia selalu bersama-sama Shouma sejak mereka level 1. "Shouma, kita lawan dungeon lantai 95 yuk! Pasti monsternya udah tambah kuat juga!"

"Ayo. Pastinya aku gaakan kalah loh. Kalo kalah di dungeon floor 95 kan malu-maluin sekarang."

"Hahaha, iya!" Raven menge-scroll menu nya, menyeleksi Invite Party Member, dan Shouma menekan tombol bulat. "Kalo gitu, untuk sementara kita party ya!"

"Y-yoi. Ayo ke Teleporter."

Mereka berjalan sedikit lagi, dan mencapai teleporter di Town Of Beginnings. "Teleport- Hydrolla," Shouma berkata. Dan dengan kobaran cahaya biru, mereka lenyap dari floor 1.

Floor 95, Hydrolla. Sebuah bioma aquatic yang hampir seluruhnya dibangun pipa-pipa penyambung. Seluruh lantai itu ditenggelamkan didalam air, kecuali dungeonnya.

"Nah, itu dungeonnya~" sahut Raven dengan senang. Dia sangat senang ketika mulai berurusan dengan pertarungan. Shouma juga sangat senang ketika pertarungan, tetapi dia tidak terbuka kepada orang lain dan mempunyai watak dingin.

"Oke, ayo kita beresin monster-monsternya!" Raven pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari masuk. Shouma pun ikut berlari, karena jika tidak, dia akan terpisah dari Raven. Mereka membasmi Hypersquids dan Hydro Anemones, dan setelah mereka selesai bertarung, Raven pun naik level menjadi level 74 dan Shouma ke level 80.

"Wooh, gila juga tuh battlenya! Cuma lawan Hypersquids tapi capek gini!" kata Raven saat mereka istirahat sejenak.

"Umh!" Shouma tiba-tiba bangun dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. "S-Shouma! Apa-apaan?"

"Ssh. Musuh. Bukan monster, ini mungkin Beast Tamers. Aku merasakan kehadiran Jolt Hypersquids dan player-player."

Dugaan Shouma benar. Dua orang dengan Mace pun menyergapnya. Jolt Hypersquids, yang sudah mereka taklukkan, juga ikut mengepung mereka.

"Cih! Kita dikepung!" Shouma berkata. _Ayolah Shou, pikir dengan kepala dingin. Jalan keluar. Pasti ada_, pikirnya.

Mereka pun menyerang, dan Shouma pun melindungi dirinya, tiba-tiba..

CLASH! SLASH!

Semua musuh tumbang seketika. Sebuah orang berjubah hitam berdiri didepan Raven dan Shouma.

"Kalian gakenapa-napa kan?"

Shouma langsung mengenal suara itu. Orang dengan Dual Blades, Elucidator dan Dark Repulser.

"K-kamu kan.."

"Ya, aku Kirito. Senang bertemu kalian. Kalian kayaknya jago juga, tapi hati-hati sama yang gituan. PK players udah tambah banyak, dan Sword Art Council sedang membahas soal ini, mungkin juga menjadi masalah baru.."

"K-Kirito-san?" Shouma tidak bisa mempercayai matanya.

"K-Kenapa?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Nah, gimana, minna? Itu bukan fic pertama sih, soal nulis cerita sih udah pengalaman. #plak

Apa kependekan ya chapternya? ._. Nanti dicoba improve deh!

Kalo bagus, review please! xD Nanti chapter 2 nya... Mungkin lama mungkin juga cepet! Jaa nee~


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, Kdramon here~

Chapter 2 finally released!

Tentu aja, cuma butuh 3 hari buat nyelesain 1 chapter. Berhubung idenya lagi banyak nih. terus, maaf ya kalo ceritanya kependekan setiap chapter, soalnya rasanya udah banyak, tapi tetep aja cuma 900an kata. xD

Kalau misalnya mau nyumbang ide, boleh aja. review itu tersedia untuk yang mau kasih ide juga, jadi feel free! Semua komentar dihargain kok! Bukan dihargain mau dijual, ya. #plak

Oke, happy reading ya!

**Chapter 2, Brand New Team**

Kirito. Dengan nama asli Kirigaya Kazuto, inilah orang yang berhasil mengalahkan game Sword Art Online setahun yang lalu. Shouma tidak dapat menyembunyikan kagetnya.

"B-beneran Kirito-san?" Tanya Shouma.

"i-iya.. Emang k-kenapa?" Kirito bingung mengapa dua orang yang ia baru temui ini, sudah seperti mengenalnya dengan akrab.

"A-aku fans berat Kirito-san! Tanda tangan pedangku ini dong!"

"Loh? A-aku bukan seseorang yang segitu terkenalnya kok.. Panggilnya biasa aja, gausah pake –san kalo perlu. Oke?" Kirito mengeluarkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Shouma. "Kirito. Salam kenal."

"S-Shouma! Salam kenal!" Raven, yang tadi berdiri dibelakang Shouma, hanya tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Kalian siapa? Darimana?" Tanya Kirito. Kelihatannya dia senang bertemu orang seperti Shouma, yang sedarah- bukan maksudnya adik kakak, tetapi mirip dalam berbagai hal- dengannya.

"Kami pemain pengembara yang sebenernya ikut ngebantuin di barisan depan," jelas Shouma. "Kok Kirito gapernah kelihatan di pertarungan boss sih?"

"Ahaha.. Ceritanya pendek aja. Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk? Sibuk ngapain?"

"A-ano.. Perlu dijelasin kagak?" Kirito memalingkan pandangannya dari Shouma untuk sementara waktu. Itu hanya membuat Shouma semakin bingung mengapa Kirito mengundurkan diri dari barisan depan untuk waktu yang sedemikian lama.

"Perlu lah! Kirito kan, yang paling kuat. Kalo gaada di baris depan, gimana jadinya!" kata Raven.

Kirito menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Daripada kita disini, mending ikut aku. Kalau ikut pasti ngerti." Lalu mereka menggunakan Teleport Crystal untuk kembali ke kota Hydrolla. Mereka pun ber-teleport ke Floor 122, Crystalite. Tempat itu indah, sebuah replica dari Floor 22- Coral ditambah banyak sungai dan hutan yang meluas sejauh mata bisa melihat.

"S-sugoi! Inilah Crystalite?" kata Raven, melihat ke gunung-gunung di kejauhan.

"Yep. Untungnya, tempat ini masih ada dungeon, beda dari Coral yang seluruh alamnya safe zone, jadi masih bisa latihan dan naikin level. Tambah, Crystalline Ore yang bisa didapat di gua-gua didalam gunung itu dapat digunakan untuk membuat senjata, armor, maupun bahan makanan," Kirito menjelaskan.

"M-makanan, hah.." Shouma sedikit pucat dengan kata-kata bahwa sebuah kristal dapat dimakan, tapi lagi, ini hanya game.

"Oh iya, ini yang aku mau tunjukkin kalian." Kirito menunjuk ke sebuah rumah kecil, tidak begitu besar tetapi terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Rumah? Kenapa emang rumah? " Raven melirik-lirik rumah itu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang dikenalnya. Dia pun mengitari rumah itu, dan saat di taman belakang, dia tertabrak sesuatu dan jatuh ke kolam.

"o-ow.. A-apa-apaan itu-" Sebelum Raven berhenti bicara, sebuah pedang sudah diacungkan didepannya. "Penjahat! Pergi!" sebuah suara, pemegang pedang tersebut, berbicara. Raven meneliti pedang itu dengan baik, dan mengetahui pedang itu. Lambent Light.

"Pedang itu.." Raven menghiraukan fakta dia sedang hampir di-PK seseorang, tetapi malah memegang-megang pedang itu. Akhirnya Raven berteriak.

"Kamu.. Asuna-san!"

Mendengar suara itu, Kirito dan Shouma berlari kebelakang, menemukan Raven dan seorang wanita. Wanita itu tidak lain lagi, adalah Yuuki Asuna. Komandan dari guild 'Knights of Blood Oath', pengganti Heathcliff- alias Kayaba Akihiko- sebagai komandan seluruh guild. Menggunakan sebuah Lambent Light, dan dijuluki 'Lightning Flash Asuna' karena keahliannya menggunakan rapier.

"Asuna!" Kirito berlari ke sampingnya dan menariknya. "Dia bukan penjahat, dia teman kok!"

"Kirito-kun? Orang itu juga temanmu?" Asuna menunjuk kearah Shouma.

"Yep, kita bertemu gak begitu lama barusan, waktu aku pergi ke Floor 95."

"Oh, begitu.. maaf ya! Aku Asuna, Komandan dari Knights of Blood Oath, dan istri dari Kirito-kun disini!" Asuna memeluk lengan Kirito, dan Kirito pun tersenyum melihatnya. "Sebagai gantinya karena aku udah jahat sama kalian, ayo masuk minum teh sebentar!"

"M-makasih, tapi kita harus pergi dan-" Shouma mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dipotong oleh Raven.

"Kita bersedia menerima tawaran itu!"

Shouma hanya bisa mendesah dan melirik kearah temannya yang sedikit baka itu. Raven pun, dengan gembira, masuk kedalam rumah itu, rumah dari Kirito dan Asuna yang dipindahkan dari Coral.

"Ngomong-ngomong.." Shouma berkata, sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Kirito kan salah satu yang terkuat karena Dual Blades skill-nya, dan Asuna-san adalah seorang komandan sebuah guild besar. Kalian kenapa nggak maju dan bertarung?"

"Ah, tentang itu.." Kirito pun disambar oleh Asuna. "Kita ingin bersantai dan menikmati SAO selagi bisa!" Asuna memeluk Kirito.

"Ehehe.. begitulah. Satu lagi, dari kemarin ada seseorang disini yang ingin sekali berpetualang bersama sebuah party," kata Kirito. "Kalian nggak keberatan jagain dia sebentar kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Raven menyalak kencang. "Siapa orangnya?"

"Tunggu, aku panggil sebentar." Asuna pun lalu berteriak. "Tsuna, kesini deh! Nih, beberapa orang seumuran kamu pengen ngajak bikin party sama-sama!"

"Ya, apaan nih, Nee-chan?" Seorang perempuan pun menjawabnya.

"N-n-nee-chan?" Raven kaget mendengar perkataan itu. "A-Asuna-san punya adik perempuan?"

"Begitulah.." Kirito tertawa kecil.

Adik Asuna itu, yang bernama lengkap Yuuki Tsunara, nama in-game Tsuna, memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan kakaknya, dan diikat menjadi pigtails (semacam mirip Silica tetapi dengan model rambut depan Asuna), levelnya 125, memakai baju Wind's Tempest Cloak merah dengan senjatanya, Dual Rapier Knight Sabers. Ya, Tsuna adalah pengguna Dual Rapier pertama di SAO v2.

"Akhirnya aku bisa buat party dan pergi sendirian!" Tsuna melompat dengan girang. "Namaku Tsuna! Senang bertemu kalian!" Tsuna pun meng-invite Shouma dan Raven kedalam sebuah party.

"Shouma, salam kenal juga." Shouma menjabat tangan Tsuna, dan menyadar bahwa ia memegang tangan seorang perempuan, langsung mundur dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Raven pun mengenalkan dirinya, dan mereka langsung tiba-tiba menjadi seperti sahabat dekat.

"ya, begitulah! Monster di lantai 100 kebawah itu tidak terlalu susah!" Mereka pun tertawa dengan keras, dan langsung keluar untuk mencoba duel. Shouma sudah tau siapa yang akan menang, tetapi dia menonton pertarungan temannya dan teman barunya itu.

"Well, kalian selamat menikmati perjalanan!" sahut Kirito sambil melambaikan tangan kepada 3 orang yang sudah diujung mata. Asuna juga, melambaikan tangannya untuk melepas kepergian adiknya itu.

"Mereka terlihat rukun, ya?"

"Ya. Shouma dan Tsuna sedikit mengingatkanku dengan dua orang itu."

"Maksudmu Kirito dan Asuna? Baka, kitalah Kirito dan Asuna!"

Mereka pun tertawa, menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua dirumah kecil itu, sebelum waktunya habis.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Tuh kan kependekan. Asdfghjkl.

Yasudahlah, gamasalah! Gimana ceritanya? Di cerita ini, aku nambahin satu lagi char. bonus (?) dan karakternya itu kebetulan banget, adiknya Asuna! (entah deh kalau Asuna udah punya banyak adek terus aku tiba-tiba nambahin gitu, gaenak woi)

Review please, jaa nee!~


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, minna~ Kdramon here!

Berhubung udah malem disini, terus bosen, jadinya nulis satu chapter lagi deh. Kalaupun kependekan, gomen ne, ini udah sebisa mungkin dipanjangin chapter-nya.

Terus, soal EYD, diusahakan nggak ada lagi, tapi kalaupun masih ada juga, gomen, maklum saya juga manusia. (?)

Selain gara-gara bosen, aku nulis fanfic kalo ada masalah didalem. Ya, masalah sama gebetan dan lain-lain gitudeh. #loh

Chapter ini *uhuk, spoiler alert* bakal ada tanda-tanda musuh barunya itu loh. Mungkin epic!

That's all, enjoy this chapter, minna!

**Chapter 3, Signs of Despair**

Lokasi: Floor 116- Tempest

"hei, berapa lama lagi trek ini berlanjut?" gerutu Tsuna sambil berjalan perlahan diujung-ujung sebuah gunung. Terlebih lagi, gunungnya sangat berangin dan kadang-kadang mengeluarkan badai yang sangat kuat. Tetapi, rumornya mengatakan bahwa disini ada sebuah Event Boss yang dapat menghasilkan drop item bonus yang sangat menakjubkan- sebuah Hemi-Circularsphere, sebuah item yang dapat meningkatkan power sebuah senjata sampai tahap maksimalnya untuk 30 hari.

"Tenang aja, nggak jauh lagi kita sampai kok." Shouma memberikan tangannya untuk menarik Tsuna yang hampir terjatuh.

"A-arigatou- tunggu! Apa itu?" Tsuna tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, menarik keluar salah satu rapier-nya.

"Ada apa, Tsu-" Belum selesai Raven berbicara, sebuah gerombolan Gaze Bats, binatang semacam kelelawar yang hidup di pegunungan, menyerang mereka. Shouma langsung mencabut pedangnya dan menggunakan sword skill untuk menghempaskan musuhnya itu.

"Jaga belakangku, Raven!" Dibelakang Shouma muncul sebuah Blizzard Grizzly- mirip polar bear raksasa- yang menerkamnya. Raven langsung menebasnya dan menyelamatkan Shouma.

"Tsuna, pakai skill-mu!" Tsuna mencabut rapier-nya dan menusuk-nusuk kelelawar-kelelawar yang terbang itu dengan panah-panah terbuat dari cahaya. Lalu dengan sigap, Tsuna melompat dan menebas semua musuh yang ada, dan karena kecepatan rapier-nya (dan karena dia menggunakan dual rapier), semua Gaze bats musnah. Tsuna dapat exp, dan Shouma mendapat assist bonus.

Sementara itu, Raven terlihat kewalahan menghadapi monster tingkat tinggi itu sendiri.

Blizzard Grizzly menerkam Raven berkali-kali, sampai dia tidak ada kesempatan menyerang balik. Shouma dan Asuna berlari kearahnya untuk membantu, tetapi beruang itu membuat tembok es yang besar sehingga mereka tidak bisa lewat.

"Ini sih, kecil!" kata Tsuna, menarik rapier-nya dan ingin menusuk tembok itu sampai hancur.

"Jangan! Tembok itu lebih kuat dari Machalite Stone (fanmade: batu terkuat di SAO)! Rapiermu akan hancur!" kata Shouma, memperingatkan Tsuna agar tidak ceroboh.

"Tapi, Raven.."

"tenang, Raven adalah seorang jenius. Dia bisa menang."

Dan perkiraan Shouma tepat lagi. Raven menggunakan skill tipe-dark nya dan mengalahkan polar bear itu dengan sekali tebas.

"D-darimana tahu Raven bakal menang?" tanya Tsuna, kebingungan.

"Karena monster itu tidak sekuat Blizzard Grizzy yang seharusnya." Shouma mendekati drop item dari monster tadi, dan menyelidikinya.

"Ini.. Duplikasi monster oleh segerombolan PK beast Tamers," kata Raven.

"Beast Tamers? Berarti kelompok baru di SAO yang dapat mengendalikan monster itu? Mereka bukannya ras yang cinta damai?" tanya Tsuna. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini.

"Mungkin.. Tidak, ini pasti Beast Tamers. Level mereka pun tinggi, melihat mereka dapat menduplikasi Blizzard Grizzly," kata Shouma. "Berjaga-jaga, dan siap bertarung kapan saja."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah longsor dari atas gunung jatuh. Sebelum tertutup, mereka melihat 3 Gleam Eyes-lah yang mendorongnya.

"Hati-hati, Tsuna!" Shouma berhasil mendorong Tsuna dari kejatuhan longsor itu, tetapi sendirinya tertimpa.

"Shouma!"

BRAK! Suara tanah jatuh yang keras itu dipadukan oleh teriakkan Tsuna.

HP dari Shouma dan Raven semakin berkurang, kurang, dan kurang.

Sampai pada ambang kematian, barulah longsornya terangkat tiba-tiba. Dua orang dengan berpakaian hijau datang dan menggunakan Levitation Crystal untuk menyingkirkan tanahnya.

"A-arigatou-" Tsuna diberhentikan oleh kesadaran, melihat siapa dua orang itu.

"Leafa dan Recon?"

"Cepat beri ini dulu ke teman-temanmu," bisik Recon. Dia mengeluarkan dua potion dan memberinya pada ShUntuk ouma dan Raven. Sesaat kemudian, mereka bangun.

"Apa yang bawa kamu kesini, Leafa?" tanya Tsuna. Karena Kirito, kakak Leafa- Kirigaya Suguha nama aslinya- menikah dengan Asuna- kakak Tsuna- , sehingga Leafa sudah seperti saudara untuk Tsuna, tetapi mereka tidak begitu dekat. Mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah karena Leafa jarang datang ke rumah kakaknya, atau karena sampai sekarang, Leafa masih cemburu dengan kakak Tsuna.

Untuk sekedar informasi, karena SAO v2 ini sudah tidak bahaya, dengan itu avatar Leafa dan Recon dari ALfheim Online telah ditransfer ke dunia ini.

"Latihan, sedikit pemanasan sebelum baris depan akan mencoba lawan boss di Floor 145," balas Leafa.

"Dan kelihatannya, sedikit masalah timbul disini, ada 3 orang berjubah yang menjatuhkan longsor itu," sambung Recon.

Raven menengok keatas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang berjubah ataupun Gleam Eyes yang dikendalikannya. Dia mulai membuat beberapa asumsi, berhubung dia adalah strategist di guildnya sekarang, Hawk Heaven. Dia pun berasumsi bahwa mereka ber-teleport setelah mereka pikir dia tertimbun es.

"Mungkin mereka menggunakan Teleport Crystal," kata Raven.

"Bisa sih, tapi kalau iya, pasti Crys Aura nya masih bisa terdeteksi, berhubung waktu yang lewat barulah 3 menit," jawab Shouma.

"Hoi, minna, aku nggak ngerti masalahnya, nih! Ayo kita pulang aja ah!" kata Tsuna, sedikit bersungut-sungut.

"Iya, iya, ayo kita pulang. Ngomong-ngomong Event Boss-nya aja belum ketemu loh." Dengan itu, Raven, Shouma, dan Tsuna kembali ke kota Tempest yang berada di kaki gunung (gunung itu adalah dimana dungeon nya berada), mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih ke Leafa dan Recon, lalu teleport ke Floor 122.

"Tsuna! Raven! Shouma! Kirito-kun, mereka berhasil kembali!" Asuna terlihat senang dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke tiga orang di kejauhan. Mereka kembali berkumpul di rumah Kirito itu.

"Kirito, ada sesuatu yang-" Shouma ingin mengatakan tentang yang tadi dia jumpai di Floor 145, tetapi Kirito menyelanya. "Tunggu sebentar, ikut aku." Dengan itu Kirito dan Shouma pergi.

"Dungeon? Ada apa?" Shouma dibawa oleh Kirito ke dungeon di floor tersebut, dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Kita harus mendapat makan malam, jika tidak Asuna pasti akan mencincangku menjadi 5 bagian," kata Kirito, suaranya sedikit goyah, dan Shouma hanya bisa berpikir bahwa Kirito seakan pernah mengalaminya. Tentu tidak.

"Pasti bahan makanan S-class ya," tebak Shouma.

"Tentu saja," balas Kirito. "Veegre Deer bisa ditemukan disini. Mereka menghasilkan daging dan tanduk yang S-class. Dan pastinya aku butuh bantuan agar mendapatnya, makanya aku mengajakmu kesini, karena kamu sepertinya bisa diandalkan."

Shouma hanya bisa mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah bayangan gelap, mengintai dibelakang Kirito. "Awas, Hornet Bats dibelakangmu!" Dengan sigap Kirito menarik keluar pedangnya dan menebas kelelawar tersebut dengan satu serangan.

"Mesti hati-hati disini, banyak monster liar yang seperti tadi." Kirito menebas sebuah Hornet Bat lagi, Shouma juga. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan seekor Veegre Deer. Shouma melempar Poison Stings dan melemahkan rusa tersebut, dan Kirito mengakhirinya dengan sword skill miliknya.

"Oke, ada Shiny Deer Meat dan Glitter Tusks," kata Kirito, mengamati kedua item tersebut. "Oh iya, bagaimana Hemi-Circularsphere nya? Berhasil dapat?"

"Tidak, Tsuna meminta untuk kembali setelah.."

"Setelah apa?"

"Ini yang tadi ingin aku jelaskan kepada kamu. Saat di gunung-gunung tersebut, tiga Gleam Eyes- yang seharusnya tidak berada di Tempest- menimbun kita didalam sebuah longsor salju. Untung ada adikmu, jika tidak mungkin kita tidak akan selamat," kata Shouma menjelaskan.

"Sugu ada disana?"

"Ya, tepatnya Leafa. Tetapi yang membuatku bingung adalah apa masalahnya dengan Gleam Eyes tersebut? Dan Blizzard Grizzly yang tinggal disana mendadak menjadi lebih kuat. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hmmm," pikir Kirito. "Aku butuh waktu untuk mendiskusikan ini dengan Asuna malam ini, jadi kalian pakai kamar sisa di rumahku dan log out untuk hari ini. Kamu masih ada sekolah dan teman-teman, kan? Mainlah sama mereka dulu. Tenang saja, Time Control bisa diatur kok." Kirito membuka menu, dan masuk options untuk mengatur perbandingan waktu antara dunia asli dan Aincrad.

Setelah settings sudah siap, dan setelah makan malam dengan S-class ingredient tersebut, mereka pun log out.

"Shou! Makan siang sudah siap!" suara ibunya pun terbiang di telinganya. Dia kembali ke dunia nyata. Semua bagaikan mimpi, dia bertemu Kirito, tetapi kenyataannya itu adalah kebenaran, dan dia tidak menyadarinya. Seperti orang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Dia berpikir.

"Sebenarnya.. Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

And that's that, guys!

Oiya, sumimasen, udah gak updet lama! beberapa kejadian agak-agak nyakitin hati belakangan ini terus terusan muncul, jadi ngetik fic aja nggak konsen banget.

Review please! Highly appreciated! Kdramon out~


	4. Chapter 4

ehem. Kdramon here~

Sebelum saya ditimpukin orang" yang nungguin update ini, me wanna explain why this fanfic took a long, very long time to update.

Pertama, masalah" sekolah, tugas, dll.

Kedua, masalah move on.

Ketiga, waktu saya di komputer sangatlah, SANGAT terbatas sekarang. untung udah bisa tulis lewat tab sekarang. #EaaTajirdehTajir

Jadi saya janji fanfic ini bakal worth the wait! Gomennasai for the time! Maafin saya banget, banget buat yang udah nunggu sedemikian lama buat ini tapi saya ga apdet-apdet.. .-.

Well, enjoy chapter 4, minna~

**Chapter 4: Threat Override**

Sinar matahari sore yang berwarna keemasan menghiasi kota dimana Shou tinggal.  
Waktu di jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Bel sekolahnya berbunyi, menyuarakan kepulangan semua murid disekolah tersebut. Shou mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar.

"Hei, Shou!" Seorang laki-laki menyapanya. Itu adalah Raven- real world version. Nama aslinya Kazegaya Sorato. Akrab dipanggil Sora.

"Yo, Rav- maksudku, Sora. Hari ini aku mau main, jam 7 malam. Kau ikut tidak?" kata Shou sedikit gelagapan, karena mengucapkan nama avatar SAO sebagai panggilan nama asli adalah sebuah pelanggaran peraturan sekolah.

"Aku? Aku ingin menyelidiki sedikit lagi tentang PK Beast Tamers tersebut, tentu saja aku main! Tetapi mungkin aku akan bersama guildku, Hawk Heaven."

"A-ah, begitukah? Tak apa, aku dapat bermain dengan Tsuna.."

"Bukankah itu keinginanmu dari pertama, Shou?" Sora menatapnya dengan mata melirik tajam dan senyuman sinis.

"A-aku- bukan i-itu maksudku! K-kita hanya teman, tidak lebih.. Lagipula, aku baru kenal dia."

"Jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama itu mungkin terja-"

PLAK! Shou memberhentikan kata-kata temannya tersebut dengan menutupi mulutnya. "G-gak mungkin, aho!"

Mereka pun terus mengobrol, menghiraukan dunia disekitarnya.

Malam itu, bulan di angkasa berbentuk sabit yang sangat anggun, konstelasi bintang-bintang Pisces dan Orion dapat terlihat jelas diatas. Shou menatap ke langit.

Dia berpikir, dan terus berpikir.

_Hidupku di kedua dunia ini- virtual dan realita- dua-duanya menyenangkan. Tetapi apakah 'menyenangkan' ini untuk selamanya?_

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan soal itu, dan mengambil NerveGearnya.

"Link-"

"Shou, angkat jemuran mama dong!"

"Ah.. Iya ma!"

Dan selagi jemuran itu diangkat, Shou pun melihat sebuah orang dibawah, berdiri di tiang listrik. Dia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya.

Dia memasang NerveGearnya, dan Link Start.

Username: Shouma  
Password: ********

Sinar matahari pagi pun menyinari kubah berlantai 200 itu.

"Ohayo~" sahut Shouma, seraya dirinya pun merasakan kantuk pagi, padahal di dunia asli, ini jam 7 malam. Dia menengok keluar jendela, dan melihat sosok berbaju hitam dan emas. Sebuah pedang- tidak, dua pedang, Elucidator dan Dark Repulser, diayun-ayunkannya.

"Oh, Shouma. Sudah bangun rupanya." Kirito melambaikan tangannya kearah Shouma.

"Baju baru, Kirito-san?" Shouma menatap jubah baru Kirito yang, berbeda dari Black Wyrm Coat-nya, beberapa corak emas terlihat di bagian bahu, pergelangan tangan dan kaki, juga kerah. (untuk yang main SAO- InfinityMoment for PSP #BukanNiatPromosiYah, ini equipment armor pertamanya Kirito, hehe :v)

"Ya, begitulah. Lisbeth membuatnya untukku, sebagai tanda kenaikannya menjadi Armor Blacksmith juga, bukan hanya Weapon," ujar Kirito sambil memasukkan pedangnya ke punggungnya. "Oh iya, Shouma, tadi Tsuna mencarimu. Dia bilang ingin melakukan quest atau sesuatu lainnya, mungkin kau harus mengeceknya di floor 96-"

Sambil Kirito menanyakannya tentang Tsuna, Shouma pun terlelap dalam pemikiran kompleksnya.

_Bukankah Tsuna tidak bisa sabar?_ pikir Shouma. _Jangan-jangan, dia.. Oh gawat!_

"K-Kirito-san, aku harus cepat menyusulnya! Jaa nee!" Dengan itu, Shouma- secepat seorang pro- meng-equip armornya dan pedangnya, dan melesat ke Teleporter.

"Teleport, Amarea!"

Aura gemerlapan biru muda muncul disekitar Shouma, dan sebelum dia tahu, didepannya telah muncul sebuah kota besar. Yah, mungkin ukuran besar untuk SAO. Di sekeliling kota, ada benteng besar yang seakan meyakinkan bahwa kota tersebut tidak dapat ditembus, meskipun di kota manapun juga terhitung aman oleh system.

Dan perkiraan Shouma benar, dia menemukan Tsuna di plaza air mancur ditengah-tengah keramaian kota.

"T-Tsuna! Kau-"

"Ah, kau lama! Lihat nih, aku sudah mengambil sebuah quest! Kita hanya tinggal pergi!"

Membaca tulisan di quest tersebut, mata Shouma pun menghitam kehilangan harapan.

Quest: Hunt the Infi Flame Dragon  
Rank: SSS  
Rewards: 25 million Col, Fire Robe +10, Dragon Broadsword +15

_SSS. Bagus sekali, Tsuna, _pikir Shouma. _Kita tamat._

"Ayolah, kan kamu seorang gamer yang sudah berpengalaman dalam ini! Kamu pasti bisa quest ini, kan?" Tsuna bertanya, matanya berkedip-kedip memelas.

"A-aku tidak bisa SSS juga, kali!"

"Kita tidak bakal tahu sebelum mencoba, kan? Lagipula, kudengar quest ini maksimal lima orang. Dan untuk itu.." Tsuna pun membuka main menu nya, mencari friends list, dan me-message kakaknya.

_nee-chan, aku tak sengaja memilih quest SSS rank, nih! Bisa tolong nee-chan dan Kirito-nii kesini untuk membantu kita, gak? Maaf ya!_

Tak lama kemudian, ajaibnya, Kirito dan Asuna memang datang.

"K-kalian benar-benar datang, ya.." Shouma menatap mereka dengan pasrah.

Dengan empat orang tersebut terkumpul, mereka pun berjalan kearah timur Amarea, dimana terdapat sebuah gunung berapi.

"Berhati-hati terhadap PK Beast Tamers, semuanya," kata Kirito sambil mengeluarkan Elucidator miliknya. Tsuna pun mencabut dual rapiernya.

Dan beberapa monster Flame Master non-tamed pun menyerang mereka. Monster-monster yang mengendalikan elemen api dengan staff-nya. Shouma melancarkan skill pedangnya, Shadow Strike. Sebuah gelombang hitam membuat tebasan pedang Shouma menjadi lebih kuat, dan memotong Flame Master itu menjadi kepingan data.

Disebelahnya, Asuna dan Kirito berganti-ganti attack dan switch, serta pemakaian skill seorang master. Tsuna yang kewalahan pun hanya bisa diam melihat.

"Tsuna, dibelakangmu!" Shouma melakukan dash ke sisi Tsuna dan menangkis panah dari sebuah Flame Master.

"Kirito.. Flame Master tidak dapat membuat panah api, kan?" tanya Shouma.

"Sudah kuduga.. PK Beast Tamer Guild, Moonsong Hellfang." Kirito menatap tajam kepada beberapa pemain-pemain pengontrol monster disekitar mereka, yang ternyata sudah mengepung mereka.

Guild ini- Moonsong Hellfang- adalah guild terbaru, yang kekuatannya seimbang dengan K.O.B tanpa Heathcliff. Itu artinya kekuatan satu komandannya seimbang dengan kekuatan Asuna. Dan ada dua orang komandan dari total lima yang ada, datang menyerbu pemain terkuat SAO v2- Kirito.

"Setahun ya, Kirito. Itu cukup untuk kami membuat Dark Guild terkuat di sepanjang sejarah SAO." Sebuah suara datang dari belakang pasukan Tamers tersebut.

"kau.. Armado. Kenapa kau mengincarku? Sampai seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja.. Membalas adikku yang tewas terbunuh olehmu dan Asuna!"

"Kau tahu kan, sekarang sudah tidak ada sistem 'mati di game berarti mati di dunia asli'."

"Tentu saja tahu, dasar sampah. Tetapi aku- tidak, kami akan menjadi game master berikutnya! Dan kami akan menghancurkan SAO, Aincrad, bahkan The Seed! Sehingga nama VRMMORPG akan terhapus dari muka bumi!"

Shouma terus mendengarkan kata-kata Armado. tetapi, dia tidak mengerti banyak hal.

Seperti, siapa adiknya yang dibunuh Kirito dan Asuna?

Tetapi satu hal yang dia tahu- orang ini, guild mereka ingin menghancurkan Sword Art Online.

Mereka ingin menghancurkan game yang memberi dia harapan hidup.  
Game yang memberinya semua mimpi.

"Aincrad.. akan.. kulindungi.."

Tsuna bingung melihat reaksi Shouma yang tidak normal. "Hoi, Shouma? Kau kenapa?"

Shouma merasakan badannya bergerak sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan pikirannya mulai kehilangan logika.

Dan dia, bergerak cepat menarik pedangnya keluar, menerjang musuhnya, sambil bertetes air mata.

"TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN SAO!"

"Shouma, jangan! Itu nekat!"

Tetapi peringatan Tsuna telat sedetik.

Kirito dapat melihat Armado tersenyum licik. _Dia pasti mengetahui sesuatu lebih lanjut,_ pikirnya.

TRANG! Serangannya ditangkis oleh kedatangan sebuah naga api. HP 4 Bar. Sama seperti boss. Naga yang biasa mata berwarna merah, kini hitam pekat seakan hilang pikiran. Itu Infi Flame Dragon- tamed.

Dibawahnya, seorang komandan MH (Moonsong Hellfang) memegang erat sebuah kontrak kertas yang bercahaya gelap.

"Inilah skill terbaru- Beast Tame!" Sahut komandan itu- bernama Mistral.

Shouma terus mengingat.  
Keping-keping kenangannya.

Sword Art Online.. adalah game yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Kirito, Asuna, dan Tsuna hanya dapat melihat saat tubuh Shouma terbakar dengan api neraka sang naga, menyisakan HP minim. Dan Infi Flame sudah disana, siap untuk membuat Shouma re-spawn di floor 1.

Tsuna pun, tanpa berpikir, berlari kearahnya.

"SHOUMAAAAA!"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Agak.. Gak nyambung ya? Gak jelas juga ._.

Well anyways, honto ni gomen, mungkin chapter 5 bakalan lama nih Dx tapi janji kok, bakal keluar.  
Karena ini Fanfic BELUM MATI. haha~ (?)

Terus, ada yang bisa sumbang ide buat lanjutannya? Kosong nih aku :v  
kalau ada yang idenya diterima terus nongol di chapter 5, saya bakalan fav author kok :3 nyan~ neko no daisuki! #gapenting

Please rate and review, highly appreciated! Arigatou ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh, quick update for 5th chapter~ kdramon here!

Sebelum mulai, ada ide dari salah satu review chapter sebelumnya tentang Unique Skill, ya? Tenang aja, nanti bakalan dikasih tau kok xD  
Mungkin abis ini, chapter bakalan updet cepet. namanya juga masuk liburan, ye?

Satu lagi- buat KatziusFulminata- masalah pribadi, ini. Jadi mending engga di overexpose deh ya :v

Trus, daripada ngeliatin si mon ngomong lama-lama, mending enjoy the chapter aja, yuk!

**Chapter 5: Cold Blade, Cold Eyes**

Shouma tersadar. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Di..Dimana aku?"

"Shouma.. Kau sangat bodoh, ya.." Sebuah suara kecil dapat terdengar disebelahnya. Ternyata, itu Tsuna. Tertidur.

"Tsu-" Shouma mengambil beberapa detik untuk mengobservasi daerah di sekitarnya. Dia berada di sebuah kamar inn biasa, dengan tidak ada hal yang terlalu mengejutkan. Selain Tsuna berada di sisinya.

Dia ingat, bahwa terakhir kali dirinya terbakar oleh Infi Flame Dragon dan tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu. Tangannya yang gemetaran masih merasakan panasnya api neraka sang naga.

tetapi, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?

"Hoahmm.." perempuan yang identik dengan Asuna itu pun menguap dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Pagi, Tsuna." Shouma meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Tsuna dan mengelusnya pelan.

"S-Shouma?! A-apa yang kaulakukan- eh, m-maksudku, kau sudah sadar?" Tsuna yang mukanya sedikit memerah itu pun berkata.

"Menurutmu, kalau aku sudah bisa bicara seperti ini, apa aku belum sadar?" canda Shouma.

"D-dasar kau! B-bukan artinya aku khawatir, tahu."

_Tsundere?! _pikir Shouma. _jelas-jelas dia sampai tertidur disini.._

_"_Apapun yang terjadi, arigatou ya, Tsuna." Shouma tersenyum kecil kepada Tsuna, yang membuat wajah perempuan itu memerah lagi.

"S-sudahlah. Cepat, Kirito-nii ingin berbicara sesuatu."

Mereka pun keluar. Rupanya, mereka berada di Floor 112, Xiell. Tempatnya merupakan susunan pulau-pulau melayang kecil yang memiliki desa -desa, dan tersambung satu sama yang lain oleh jembatan.

"Oh, rupanya sudah sadar, Shouma?" Kirito yang seakan menunggunya diluar, bersama Asuna disebelahnya, pun berdiri dan menghampiri Shouma dan Tsuna.

"Baguslah.." Asuna tersenyum riang. "Tsuna sudah sangat sedih dan terus-terus bertanya apakah kamu akan bangun lagi dan kelihatannya dia sangat me-"  
Kalimat Asuna terhenti dengan rapier yang sudah teracung kearahnya.

"N-Nee-chan.. Jika kau berani lanjut, maka-"

"-rindukanmu, mungkin?" Asuna yang sengaja melanjutkan kalimat itu membuat Tsuna berlari dan mengejarnya dengan tampang kesal dan malu.

"Kakak adik, memang selalu kakak adik, ya.." gerutu Kirito.

"B-begitulah.. haha." Shouma hanya bisa meng-iyakan Kirito. "Omong-omong, apa yang terjadi dengan guild PK Beast itu- Moonsong Hellfang?" tanya Shouma.

"Aku kabur."

"APA?! Mungkinkah seorang K-Kirito kabur dari pertarungan?!"

"Kita terlalu sedikit. Satu komandan saja sudah seimbang dengan Asuna, aku dapat mengatasi satu komandan juga, bagaimana dengan Tsuna yang harus melawan sisanya? Itu tidak mungkin, sehingga untuk keselamatan, aku dan yang lain pun teleport pergi sambil membawamu. Kau sekarat dan tidak sadarkan diri saat itu."

"Moonsong Hellfang.. Apakah mereka sekuat itu? Kau pernah melawannya?"

"tentu saja. Ah iya, sebelum aku lupa, tentang alasan aku ingin berbicara denganmu.. Ikut aku sebentar."

Kirito membawa Shouma ke sebuah air terjun di satu pulau. Air yang jatuh ke jurang yang seakan tiada ujungnya itu membuat pelangi indah.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana temanku, yang juga seorang Beast Tamer, tinggal."

Tiba-tiba, didepannya, Shouma melihat sebuah raksasa. Memegang kapak besar di satu tangan dan tameng di tangan sebelahnya. Merupakan monster ber-icon merah, dan mempunyai 3 bar health. Sebuah mini boss, dengan kekuatan dan rarity seimbang dengan Infi Flame. Nama monster tersebut adalah The Viking Smasher. Monster itu mengaum sangat keras, sampai membuat Shouma terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

Dan parahnya, monster itu Tamed.

"I-ini Beast Tamer yang kau bilang, Kirito?"

"Pastinya bukan.. Mundur, Shouma. Jika aku dalam bahaya siap-siap untuk cover."

Kirito pun menerjang kedepan dengan satu lompatan jauh, dan mengeluarkan Elucidator, menggunakan skill Horizontal Slant. Pedangnya itu menusuk kearah depan, tetapi berhasil ditepis oleh tameng sang Viking. Tiba-tiba, tanpa berhasil diprediksi oleh Kirito, Viking Smasher itu melempar kapaknya dan merajam tubuh Kirito dengan pukulannya.

"Kirito!" Shouma berlari untuk menolong, tetapi saat itu juga kapak yang dilempar Viking mengarah ke dirinya seperti bumerang. Shouma meng-equip pedangnya- Hurricane Slasher +12- tetapi timing-nya sedikit telat. Pedang itu hanya berhasil menjauhkan bagian tajam kapak dari badannya, tetapi tidak berhasil membuatnya berhenti. Gagang kapak itu pun menabrak badan Shouma dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"S-sial.." Viking itu mengambil kapaknya lagi, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengayunkan senjatanya itu kearah Shouma.

"Wind Shock!"

Sebuah pilar angin yang kencang pun memukul monster itu kebelakang cukup jauh.

"K-Kirito-san! Apa aku sedikit telat?"

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu, Silica."

Seorang perempuan, sekitar tinggi Tsuna (tetapi gaya rambutnya diikat satu kebelakang bukan twintails lagi), dibawa naga kecil berwarna biru muda, pun datang dan Shouma mengira bahwa dialah teman Kirito yang dia maksud barusan. Serangan angin barusan, dihasilkan oleh naga biru itu.

"Hanya setahun, dan Pina sudah berkembang menjadi sekuat itu, ya?" sahut Kirito.

"Tentu saja! Semua ini gara-gara guild mereka.. Sehingga aku harus berlatih bersama Pina lebih keras dari sebelumnya! Karena akulah satu-satunya Beast Tamer asli!"

"Betulkah? Kalau begitu, biar aku selesaikan ini. Equip- Dark Repulser." Kirito pun bangun dan satu lagi pedang muncul. Unique Skill-nya, Dual Wield, pun teraktifasi.

Viking Smasher itupun maju dan menyerang, tetapi Kirito menangkisnya, kali ini dengan dua pedang. Dia menggunakan Shine Circular, skill Dual Wieldnya, dan badan Kirito berputar-putar dan pedangnya juga mengikuti berputar, membuat 20-hit combo yang berhasil melukai monster itu cukup banyak.

"hei, bukankah itu anak yang waktu itu?"

Shouma mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat kearah asal suaranya.

Itu salah satu komandan dari kemarin- Mistral.

"Kalian.." Shouma menatapnya dengan geram dan penuh amarah. Dia masih mengingat, kata-kata yang terus terngiang di otaknya.

_Dan kami akan menghancurkan SAO, Aincrad, bahkan The Seed! Sehingga nama VRMMORPG akan terhapus dari muka bumi!_

"Ho? Tatapan yang bagus, nak. Coba jika kau cukup kuat untuk menyamakan tatapan tersebut-" Sebelum kata-kata itu selesai, Hurricane Slasher sudah berada di dekat lehernya, siap untuk menebas.

Mistral mengeluarkan senjatanya- light spear- dan menahan serangan kejutan Shouma.

"Sonic Stream." Sebuah ombak sonik mementalkan Shouma dari Mistral, dan membuat jarak yang jauh antara Shouma dan Mistral.

"Kau menjaga jarak, komandan pengecut."

"Kalau tidak, kau akan mati."

"Buktikan." Mata navy Shouma menatap dingin Mistral. Pedangnya menyala kuning, siap untuk sword skill.

"Crescent Slash!" Shouma melompat keatas, dan menusuk kebawah dengan tebasan pedang yang memotong angin. Tetapi Mistral, dengan santainya, menghindar dengan gerakan cepat kearah kanan. Shouma mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menyerang, dan Mistral terus-terus menghindar.

"Kau terlalu dingin dan keras kepala, bocah." Mistral tersenyum licik dan menggunakan skillnya. "Exodus Sonic!" Shouma pun menyiapkan skillnya sendiri. "Shadow Strike 2!"

Mereka berdua pun bertabrakan, dan gelombang kekuatan berguncang disekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah hal mengerikan terjadi. TRANG!

Shouma hanya dapat melihat, saat Hurricane Slasher yang dia sudah terus kembangkan sehingga plus 12 level patah menjadi dua dan menghilang.

"Tidak.. mungkin.."

"Apapun mungkin didalam SAO v2, bocah. Kau harusnya tahu itu." Mistral menendang Shouma sampai badannya terjungkal dan menabrak tebing.

Seakan harapannya untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungi SAO pudar, saat pedang terkuatnya- atau bahkan pedang satu-satunya- patah dan hancur.

"Mungkin.. ini akhir?"

Message recieved: "Jangan menyerah, bodoh!"  
Sender: Tsuna

Shouma membuka menunya untuk menyimpan pesan Tsuna itu, tetapi bukan hanya itu yang dia lihat.

Dia mengerti sekarang.  
Bahwa Tsuna memberinya harapan secara tidak langsung dengan pesan itu.

ALERT: UNIQUE SKILL OBTAINED- ICE BLADE  
EQUIPMENT GET: WHITE SNOW CLEAVER (LONG SWORD)

"Unique.. Skill?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Gimana gimana? :3 Finally, buat yang nunggu, Hidden/ Unique Skill Shouma pun keluar!

Eh.. Aneh ya? Di SAO, saya lihat bahwa memang kurang ada elemen-elemen, kayak es, api, dll.. Tapi janji kok! Cuma Shou yang bakalan punya element, itupun udah tau kan ya dari nama Skillnya xD

Semoga aja saya dapet review sebanyak yang dulu dulu dari chapter 3 ke 4 buat belakangan ini.. #NgarepKau

Special thanks to KatziusFulminata for all his/her? comments! And molliorra schiffer for the very long and heartmelting review :D

That's it guys! Review highly appreciated as usual! Kdramon, out~


	6. Chapter 6

Update terakhir untuk beberapa bulan, mungkin .-.

Karena semester sekolah baru mau mulai.. dan berhubung saya OSIS.. dan berhubung ada UN.. mungkin ceritanya bakalan lama update lagi, tapi cerita ini enggak mati, kok. Tenang aja (?)

Buat yang penasaran, semoga rasa penasarannya ditepis abis sama satu chapter ini ya.. Kalau belum, ya, palingan setengah taun lagi xD

JK,JK. saya bakal coba update meskipun ada urusan penting sekolah, kok.  
Shikashi.. Maksimal mungkin 12 sampai 13 chapter, ya.. Kecuali saya lagi kepengen buat sequel :v

But enjoy the chapter first, minna!~

**Chapter 6: Game That Gave Me Life**

Sebuah pedang panjang pun berdiri didepan Shouma.

Sebuah pedang es, pedang yang dingin, pedang yang dapat membekukan.

Namanya, adalah Shirayuuki Cleaver (Shirayuuki: White Snow).

Sama dengan Unique Skill yang tiba-tiba muncul di statusnya, saat dia mengecek message terakhir dari Tsuna tersebut.

"Unique Skill.. Ice Blade?"

Seketika dia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, pilar-pliar es pun bermunculan dari tanah dibawahnya, membekukan sekitarnya dan membuat pedang barunya itu mengeluarkan aura biru muda yang dingin.

"Shouma! Hati-hati!" Teriakan Kirito pun menyadarkannya dengan serangan Mistral yang hampir mengenainya.

Tetapi, secepat kilat, Shouma menarik pedangnya dan menahan spear milik Mistral, mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang setengah-membekukan Mistral. Dia pun melangkah mundur, dan memecahkan es yang menyelimuti setengah badannya.

"Sial.. Aku lengah. Sekarang akan sulit untuk-"

Omongan Mistral pun dipotong dengan pedang dingin yang sudah berada di lehernya, siap untuk menebas.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menghancurkan SAO? Dari awal pun aku tidak akan membiarkannya, keparat-keparat!"

"Ack..." Langkah Mistral terhenti sementara, tetapi tangannya meraba-raba inventory. Dia melompat kebelakang jauh, dan mengeluarkan kertas Beast Tame. "Hahahaha! Rasakan kekuatan Beast Taming untuk dirimu sendiri, bocah!"

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah monster banteng besar, dengan empat kaki besar dan dua tanduk yang seperti dapat merobek bagian tulangnya dengan gampang.

"Tunjukkan kekuatan asli Beast Tame! Hajar dia se-"

Sebelum Mistral menyelesaikan ucapannya, kembali dia pun terkejut. Monster dibelakangnya dibelah oleh tebasan pedang yang dingin, membekukan seluruh tubuhnya, dan Shouma, yang melancarkan sword skill-nya itu, menarik pedangnya dan memotong-motong monster itu dengan 20-hit combo. Bongkahan-bongkahan es yang berisi monster itu pun pecah berkeping-keping, menghancurkan monster dibelakangnya juga.

"Hati-hati," kata Shouma dingin. "Unique Skill-ku ini dapat melancarkan 1-hit KO pada monster, tetapi tidak pada player."

Mendengar itu, Mistral pun merinding. _Apakah itu artinya Beast Tame tidak akan mempan terhadap bocah ini? Gawat!_

"C-cih, terpaksa aku harus mundur untuk sekarang! Teleport-"

BOOOM!

Destinasi teleport Mistral pun diredam oleh suara jatuhnya monster yang Kirito lawan. Komandan Moonsong itu pun meninggalkan mereka dengan aura biru teleportasi.

"Ah! Tunggu, kau-"

Shouma hampir ingin mengejarnya, tetapi dua tangan yang memutari badannya pun menahannya.

"Jangan.. cukup."

Dia pun langsung mengenali suara itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah entah kemana dengan Asuna-san. Ternyata kau mengintip dari belakang pohon dari tadi."

"...Katakan kepadaku kau tidak apa-apa."

"Hei hei, kau bisa lihat HP bar-ku, kan?"

"Bodoh. Shouma bodoh. Kau bisa mati, dasar bodoh."

Setelah itu, mereka semua dijelaskan bahwa Silica-lah satu-satunya Beast Tamer asli, yang dapat men-tame monster dengan kekuatan perasaan, bukan dengan rare item seperti musuhnya. Kirito menyimpulkan bahwa mereka juga dapat men-tame monster, untuk melawan Moonsong Hellfang dengan senjata mereka sendiri.

Sehabis briefing selesai, Shouma kembali ke rumahnya sendiri di lantai 116 bagian kotanya, yaitu Froste. Tempat itu berada di kaki gunung Tempest, dan diselimuti salju di beberapa hari.

"Haah, hari yang melelahkan." Shouma melempar robenya ke ranjang, dan otomatis masuk kedalam inventory. Dia mengecek pedangnya sekali lagi, untuk memastikan.

"Shirayuuki Cleaver, hah.." Pedang panjang bergagang dan bersarung biru itu, yang konstan mengeluarkan hawa dingin dari dalamnya, dipegangnya erat.

_Apa aku tidur saja, ya?_ pikir Shouma. _Hari ini sudah sangat membuat capek-_

1 MESSAGE RECIEVED

Shouma bangun, membuka menu tab nya, dan melihat message yang dikirim kepadanya itu.

_Hey bodoh, jika kau tidak pingsan, temui aku di pinggiran sebelah selatan Froste._  
_-Tsuna-_

Dan dengan itu, sekali lagi Shouma melangkah keluar rumahnya, menuju selatan kota tersebut.

Seperti kata-katanya, benar Tsuna sedang menunggu dibawah sebuah pohon bersalju, memakai baju biasanya tanpa armor.

"Hei. Kau tidak kedinginan?" Shouma berkata sambil melempar sebuah jaket tebal kearah Tsuna.

"A-ah, makasih."

"Jadi? Kenapa kamu memanggil aku kesini?"

"G-Gak kenapa-napa, kok."

"Oh, begitu? Aku pulang ya."

"B-bukan begitu, dasar bodoh gak berperasaan!"

_Ouch. Sakit,_ pikir Shouma.

Akhirnya, mereka hanya berdiam disana, dibawah bulan dan bintang yang bersinar terang, menampakkan warna biru tua di langit yang hitam tersebut. Shouma berbaring di rumput dingin itu, dan saat dia melirik kearah Tsuna, dia melihat sepasang mata amber- keemasan itu sedang balik menatapnya serius.

"H-hei, kenapa?"

Tsuna, yang sepertinya tidak sadar dia sedang melihat kearah Shouma, melompat kaget kebelakang.

"Ah! A-ano-eh, e-eto, g-g-gak kenapa-napa kok! Bodoh!"

"Kamu ini.. Jumlah 'bodoh' yang kau pakai hari ini meningkat drastis, tahu."

"Ng-ngapain kamu hitung, sih?! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kan, aku bilang apa."

"D-diam!"

Setelah beberapa saat mereka bercanda, nada bicara Tsuna menjadi serius.

"Hei, Shouma."

"Ya?"

"Tentang apa yang kau bilang 'SAO telah menyelamatkan hidupmu'.. Itu apa?"

Shouma terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa harus memberitahu Tsuna atau tidak, karena bahkan Raven pun tidak tahu ceritanya seperti apa.  
Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasang pertukaran.

"Begini.. Kalau kau dapat menjawab tiga pertanyaanku seputar anime, maka aku akan cerita."

"A-ayo! Siapa takut?"

"Pertanyaan pertama! Siapa nama adik Itsuka Shidou dalam anime Date A Live?"

"I-I-Inori Yuzuriha!"

"Pertanyaan kedua! Sebutkan nama-nama anggota band K-ON!"

"Furukawa Nagisa, Ichinose Kotomi, Ibuki Fuko, Fujibayashi Kyou, Sakagami Tomoyo!"

"Pertanyaan ketiga! Nama perempuan berambut putih di anime Angel Beats!"

"E-Eucliwood Hellscythe!"

Shouma menampar mukanya sendiri dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke rumput.

"SALAH SEMUA, BODOH!"

"Uggg..."

"Tapi entah darimana kau bisa hafal nama-nama karakter utama Clannad. Jadi aku akan memberitahumu."

Tsuna bergeser kesebelahnya, mata dan kuping terbuka untuk mendengarkan cerita Shouma.

"Itu dimulai saat aku berumur 14 tahun, tiga tahun yang lalu.. Aku masih mengingatnya sangat jelas."

-flashback-  
-Shou's POV-

Sebuah hari yang dingin di bulan pertama-tama tahun 2022.

Aku, yang masih menduduki kelas 3 SMP, bahkan berada di sekolah yang jauh dari sekolahku sekarang, sedang berjalan-jalan di distrik belanja, mencari-cari toko favoritku- toko game.

"Duh, kenapa harus sedingin ini, sih.." aku menggerutu sambil memeluk diriku sendiri, untuk menghangatkan badan.

Game yang masih terkenal saat periode itu adalah game Sword Art Online versi beta, yang beberapa orang mendapat kesempatan menjadi beta tester, sayangnya aku tidak dapat kesempatan itu.

Aku membeli beberapa game PFP, dan berjalan kaki pulang kerumah.

Tepat setelah aku keluar dari toko game itu, aku melihat seorang perempuan. Tinggi kira-kira sebahuku. Rambutnya pendek, berwarna coklat gelap, dan yang mengejutkanku, dia memakai seragam sekolahku, dan memegang sebuah PFP di tangannya.

Saat itu, gamer perempuan sangatlah jarang, dan untuk bertemu seseorang yang seumuran denganku, dan seorang gamer, adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat beruntung.

Seingatku, namanya Mizuka. Tenrishii Mizuka.

Kita berkenalan pada hari itu, dan aku menemukan bahwa dia adalah teman seangkatanku dari kelas C. Kita berbincang banyak setelah hari itu, membicarakan game, karena kita berdua diikat oleh game. Tanpa game tersebut, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya.

Dua tahun kita lalui dengan hubungan 'teman'.

Tetapi..

Pada hari Natal, 25 Desember 2024,  
terjadi sebuah longsor es yang sangat parah, melanda rumah- tidak, kota ku yang lama.

Kota itu terletak disebelah gunung yang bersalju. Gunung itu dihantam angin keras dan jatuh kesamping.. itulah apa asumsinya saat pertama.

Asumsi kedua, itu tidaklah disebabkan oleh alam.

Meskipun sedikit korban, namun aku salah satunya.

Badanku tertimpa es membeku- sekujur tubuhku mendingin, dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, seluruh fungsi ototku mati. Aku tak bisa berbicara, tak bisa bergerak, namun untungnya paru-paru dan otakku aman.

Aku segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan kata ibuku, satu minggu aku koma.

Saat ku terbangun, aku tidak bisa merasakan badanku.

Yang dapat ku lakukan adalah menerima hadiah dari orang-orang, yang aku bahkan tidak dapat menikmatinya.  
Kenyataan itu pahit sekali.

Tetapi, ada sebuah kejadian yang mengubah segalanya.

Suatu hari di bulan Januari 2025- ya, tahun ini- , sebuah paket dari ayah dan ibuku sampai di rumah sakit.

Itu adalah mesin game, yang bernama NerveGear.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

How's that?

Finally, kebenaran akan terbuka dibelakang cerita masa lalu Shouma.. MUAHAHAHAHA! *evillaugh*

Tapi ini chapter bakal terakhir untuk sementara.. Karena new term bakal dateng, dan.. yah, begitudeh (._. )

Yah, mungkin di chapter 5 ini kurang battle scenenya ya.. Gomen, nanti chapter berikutnya bakal dikasih, deh.. Gak janji ya #eh #plak  
Oh yeah, mau coba ngikutin author" diluar sana.. Pake-

**Shouma:** Cukuplah kata-katanya, dasar author cerewet!

**Kdramon:** H-Hei! aku yang menciptakan mu, iya kan Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** Aku mendukung Shouma.

**Kdramon:** KALIAN OC JAHAAAT T-T

**Shouma+Tsuna:** RnR please, Kdramon out! *pukul pake palu*


	7. Chapter 7

Minnnaaaaaaa~  
Kdramon's here with a new chapter of SAO v2!

Jadi, basically, to the point, sekolah saya diliburin dua minggu lagi. Banzaaaai! *kemudian hening*

..okeh, jadi intinya, updates akan kira-kira 2 more chapters pakai express train in August!

Ceritanya segitu bikin penasaran, kah? Saya rasa sih biasa aja #KarenaLuYangBikinBego *digebukin massa*  
Di chapter ini, bakal ada conclusion flashback, also a new archenemy revealed!

Just read, then you will understand further.

As always, the most important thing: enjooy!

**Chapter 7: Behind a Dark Past**

-still flashback, still Shou POV-

Awal tahun ini aku mendapat NerveGear yang sekarang aku pakai ini.

Januari 2025, ayah ibuku memberi NerveGear kepadaku awalnya hanya untuk membuatku tidak kebosanan. Meskipun mereka tidak dapat mendengarku- berhubung otot mulutku pun mati- tetapi ayah, ibu, dan teman-teman yang sering berkunjung pun tahu bahwa aku kesepian.

Seakan-akan orang disekitarku adalah malaikat, dan aku adalah manusia sendirian.

Teman baikku Kazegaya Sorato, a.k.a Raven, membantu memasang mesin gaming yang berbentuk virtual reality helm itu.

Link Start pertamaku pun bukan aku yang ucapkan. Seluruh keluargaku, teman-teman disekolahku, semua berteriak, seakan kata-kata 'Link Start' itu dapat membawa aku ke tempat yang sederajat dengan mereka, para malaikat-malaikat di surga.

Aku memasuki dunia virtual pertamaku, yaitu Sword Art Online v2. Karena Raven memaksaku memainkan game itu, meski aku pernah dengar kejadian yang menimpa SAO dan penciptanya, aku pun memainkannya.

Seluruh hidupku tidak pernah merasa sebegitu berarti.  
Seluruh gerak-gerik kecil yang aku duga tidak akan dapat aku lakukan lagi, dapat aku lakukan.

Sistem NerveGear adalah mengontrol saraf yang menghubungi seluruh tubuh dari otak. Sekujur tubuhku mati, tetapi otakku hidup- dan dari situlah NerveGear dapat menerima saraf-saraf seluruh tubuhku yang tidak mati, dan menggunakannya seakan aku mendapatkan penyembuhan total.

Aku sangat bahagia. Aku pun dapat melakukan segala sesuatu secara normal- berbicara, melompat, memancing, bertarung, kecuali login, dimana Sora selalu membantuku setiap saat.

Tiga bulan kemudian, aku masuk ke top 100 players bersama-sama Raven.

Mungkin kau bisa bilang progress-ku sebagai gamer terlalu cepat, tetapi karena SAO v2-lah satu-satunya yang aku dapat lakukan untuk mencegah kebosanan, maka aku memainkannya hampir nonstop.

Tanggal 14 April 2025.

Saat aku logout, aku merasakan sesuatu yang beda. Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku didepan mukaku.

"Eh..?"

Aku bingung sesaat mengapa aku dapat berbicara DAN melambaikan tanganku.

Seketika aku sadar jawabannya.

Aku merasa sangat berbeda. Aku merasa tidak keluar dari dunia virtual. Karena entah bagaimana, seluruh fungsi saraf tubuhku pun normal kembali.

Hari itu juga aku dibawa pulang ke rumah dan kami berpesta, karena dokter tidak melihat adanya keanehan dalam saraf-ku. Aku sendiri pun sangat bingung, dan setelah menyelidiki lebih lanjut, aku menemukan beberapa informasi.

Rupanya saraf otakku sangatlah dilatih sewaktu aku bermain SAO v2, maka dari itu mungkin seluruh tubuhku kembali normal. Karena sudah sangat terbiasa bergerak didalam game, sarafku otomatis- dan entah bagaimana- mengenali dan menyambungkan gerakan game dan dunia asli ini.

Sword Art Online- adalah game yang menyelamatkan hidupku. Game yang memberiku harapan untuk hidup.

-flashback end, back to normal POV-

"Mungkin kau akan merasa aneh bahwa ada seseorang sepertiku yang diselamatkan oleh game ini," ujar Shouma kepada Tsuna, yang dari tadi berada disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti soal penyambungan saraf itu," kata Tsuna polos.

_Dia benar-benar bermuka banyak,_ pikir Shouma._ Satu saat tsundere, satu saat lagi kuudere..._

"Yah, aku pun tak mengerti, Tsuna. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah keajaiban yang luput dari mata semua orang, termasuk para ahli biologi.."

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang aku sangat bingung, Shouma."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika longsor es itu tidak disebabkan oleh alam, lalu apa yang menyebabkannya?"

Uh-oh.  
Dia pun baru terpikir soal itu.

"...Tsuna, apa menurutmu soal Tenriishi Mizuka?"

"Hah? Oh, cewek gamer bodoh yang kau sebut-sebut terus itu? Gak tau ah."

"A-ayolah, aku butuh pendapatmu!"

"Enggak mau."

"T-Tsuna... Jangan bilang kau cembu-"

Angin keras berhembus didepan kepala Shouma, dua pedang tajam sudah berada di keningnya untuk menikam kepalanya.

"JANGAN KAU BILANG KATA-KATA ITU. DAN TIDAK, BUAT APA AKU CEMBURU?" Tsuna menjawab dengan nada yang sangat kontroversional dengan penggambaran dirinya- manis dan imut- yaitu nada geram marah seperti iblis.

"B-baik. K-kau boleh turunkan itu, sebelum kau menjadi PKer.."

"Huh!"

Hari itu pun berakhir begitu saja. Shouma terbaring di tempat tidurnya, log out, dan menemukan dirinya juga terbaring.. di kasur rumahnya.

Hanya 5 menit lewat dari saat dia login.

Jam tujuh malam, dengan jemuran yang baru saja diangkat. Persis seperti terakhir kali dia login. Dia men-start PCPnya (PC Portable) yang berbentuk gelang kecil. Sebuah layar Macrosoft Winding XO pun muncul.

3 new messages.

Dia membuka messages folder dan menemukan dua dari Raven, satu berupa spam.

"Yo, bagaimana di SAO? Aku sedang menyelidiki beberapa kasus tentang PK oleh Beast Tamers! Ternyata, ada sebuah guild yang dikhususkan Beast Taming dengan scroll.. apakah itu ability baru? Nama guildnya Moonsong Hellfang, FYI. Hati-hati, ya!" -salam Raven kece cetar membahana-

Dia sangat _alay_, ternyata. Dan sangat telat memberi info.

Message satu lagi adalah sampah tentang tugas fisika sekolah, bagaimana mereka harus membuat gelombang elektrostatik yang dapat membuat lampu 5 watt dengan jarak yang jauh menyala. Shou tidak mempedulikannya, tentu saja.

Message yang berupa spam itu yang menarik perhatian Shouma.

Adapun mail yang dikirim itu berupa seperti ini:

"Selamat malam, Shouma of the Ice Blade.  
Aku yakin anda telah mengenalku. Aku adalah pemimpin guild Moonsong Hellfang, Beast Tamers Player Killer. Namaku Crytik. Dibaca 'kraitik', ya. Haha. Tetapi aku bukan mengirim anda pesan ini untuk mengenalkan diri. Aku ingin memberi peringatan penting.  
Tanggal 25 Desember, yaitu hari Natal, kami akan meluncurkan serangan massal dengan skala besar-besaran kepada floor 150.  
Disitu adalah tempat dimana 'Seed Core' terletak, bukan? Kami tidak tahu tempat pastinya. Kami hanya tahu bahwa inti dari Aincrad tersebut berada di floor 150. Kami akan menghancurkannya.  
Setelah itu hancur, maka Aincrad yang sekarang- yang berasal dari The Seed- akan musnah, dan game Sword Art Online version two akan lenyap dari muka bumi. Player pun tidak akan bisa login lagi.  
Tak perlu tanya sebabnya aku ingin SAO musnah. Aku tidak mau menceritakan masalah pribadiku, kan?  
Dengan itu, mail-ku selesai sampai disini saja. Waktu kalian hanya seminggu untuk membuat rencana. Selamat jalan."

-Crytik-

Shou mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram.  
Pemimpin guild tersebut menyatakan dirinya kepada Shou. Dia mengenal bahwa Shouma adalah pengguna Ice Blade.

Terlebih lagi, dia mengatakan deadline Sword Art Online version Two hanya seminggu lagi.

Saat pikirannya sedang bercampur, tiba-tiba ibu Shou memanggilnya dari bawah.

"Shou, kau ada tamu!"

Tamu? Untuknya? Jam tujuh malam? Siapakah itu?

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Shou berlari turun tangga rumahnya, dan saat dia melihat 'tamu'nya, dia hanya dapat menambah pikirannya yang sedang bercampur itu dengan campuran baru.

"Salam kenal, bu. Aku Tenriishi Mizuka. Aku adalah pacarnya Shou-kun."

Eh?

EEEEEEHHHH?!

_Mengapa dia bisa disini? Bagaimana dia tahu alamatku? Mengapa dia mengakui dirinya pacarku?!_

Shou terpaku, tidak dapat memahami sebutir pun kejadian-kejadian yang terus mengalir hari ini.  
Dia tidak mengerti apapun.

Dan, saat Tsuna mengetahui soal 'pacar palsu' ini, Shou akan mendapat tiket gratis ke Afterlife.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

I juuuust love cliffhangers *trollgrin* #dihajar

So, please tell me anything about my story so far... Oiya, next chapter bakal ada revelations lagi! More and more revelations each chapter biar greget mwahhahahaha (?)

**Mizuka:** terus, kenapa aku yang disini sekarang?

**Kdramon:** Shouma sama Tsuna aku tahan sementara gara-gara mukulin aku.

**Mizuka:** Oh.

**Kdramon:** Jangan 'oh' juga, kali!

**Raven:** Mizuka gak bisa nutup ini, jadi.. Kdramon out!~


End file.
